


One More Time, One More Chance

by shiningray



Series: FrostIron [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Heartbroken Loki, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, MALE TONY, Marks, Modern Era, Regrets, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Loki meets his soulmate once more.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	One More Time, One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> My hormones are acting up lately. 
> 
> That’s basically the birth of this fic.  
> x  
> One word to describe this fic: **cliche**

_How much more do I have to lose, before my heart is forgiven?_

_How many more pains do I have to suffer, to meet you once again?_

_One more time, oh seasons, fade not_

_One more time, when we were messing around_

**Summer **

_ Soulmate. _

_ The person you are destined to be with for life, the person that puts color in your life and stars in your eyes, and makes your heart feel like it’s going to combust just from a kiss. Where their touch feels like fire and their voice feels like magic over the skin, and no amount of time could ever bring justice to the desire you feel for them. Your pillar and light. _

It was beautiful concept.

The sultry air greeted Loki’s skin upon his descent on Midgard. The sun shined brightly on the horizon, and the sound of chirping crickets probed his ear. Languidly, he sauntered to the familiar small cabin near the lake.

The red, velvet rose caught Loki’s forest-green eyes. A faint twitch on his lips appeared. Its heavenly fragrance invited him to stay,

Its long green stem was as fragile as glass. A soft chuckle escapes his mouth. The flower reminded him of a certain someone.

With a mist of green, a dagger materialized on his palm. With precision and gentleness, Loki cut the stem of the flower and tucked it inside his pocket dimension.

Loki proceeded, admiring the landscape every now and then. Summer was undeniably his favorite season. The velvet sky, the meadows, the aroma of warm breeze, and the warmth of those brilliant rays of light granting new vibrant colors.

Instead of a mellifluous hum gracing his ears, a neighing sound was all he heard. Craning his neck to the side, a dark stallion with inky black mane nuzzled his cheek. His face contorted into an amused and equally disgusted one when a slick muscle licked his face.

“Easy boy,” he said while stroking the stallion’s forehead. “Where’s your owner?”

An obnoxious neigh was all he got. Loki sighed. With a flick of his wrist, a carrot appeared. The stallion wasted no time and snatched the carrot using its mouth. “Now, Lokes be a good boy and lead me to your owner.”

The name felt weird coming out from his mouth. The beast gruff. Loki took that as a yes and mounts the stallion.

A fleeting minute that passed made his patience thaw.

“Are you sure you’re taking me to the right place?” He asked the stallion. The horse released an irritated gruff at his impatience. In Loki’s defense, they were wandering for almost an hour. Also, the place is foreign to him.

Time ticked.

It was Loki who let out an irritated gruff this time. The surrounding, by far, was not unsightly but he desperately needs to see his soulmate as in now. The sudden jolt of the stallion pulled him from his reverie. 

The power and sheer brilliance of the water cascading down the hill beguiled him. There was a waterfall near the training grounds back at Asgard, but this one was better. Unlike home, this one had a beautiful brunette laying on top of the boulders.

As he strode, his armor vanished one by one in a shimmering flicker of gold. He engulfed at the sight of his soulmate. “What a sight,” he purred, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

A flirtatious smile painted her beautiful face. “I could say the same sweetheart.”

“Toni, my sweet, what’s the meaning of this?”

Instead of answering, Toni pulled him. He leaned in a little closer until their foreheads touched. Their lips locked instantly. A slow, passionate kiss was shared between them. She tasted like honey. Sweet, succulent honey. It was addicting.

The kiss didn’t break. Loki cradled her back, pulling her on his lap as he sits. Every time they shared a kiss, Loki swirled with happiness he couldn’t explain. His problems; his responsibilities all long forgotten just by the taste of her mouth.

Unfortunately, Toni couldn’t hold her breath far more longer. She pulled back, catching her breath. Loki stared deeply into her glazed chocolate brown eyes and cupped her flushed cheek. The corners of his mouth twitched as he wrapped himself around her warmth.

“I was hunting a stag a few days ago,” she spoke, returning the gesture, hugging his cool body. “Then I found this wonderful place. I thought it may cheer you up since you seem on edge for the last few days.”

Loki gave Toni a chaste kiss on the lips and mumbled, “Thank you, my love.”

Seeing the intricate rose shaped mark on her wrist never failed to warm Loki’s chest. Gently, he intertwined his hand with hers. “I love our marks,” he said adoringly.

“Wow, Lokes. What happened to Mr-I-hate-sentiments?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You have a knack for ruining moments, don’t you? And for Helheim’s sake stop calling me by your stallion’s name.”

A pleasant wet muscle darted on his neck and his breath hitched. “You tastes like musky leather and winter,” she says, nuzzling on his neck.

She pulled back. “Is that a rose in your hand?”

“No, it’s a book,” he deadpanned.

“Very Funny, Lokes.”

“The flower itself reminds me of you and your everlasting beauty. It's color; thd color red— strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. It describes you all the way.”

** Fall **

The velvet rose stood out despite the dark. Loki must have chanted a spell on it since there‘s a flicker of gold on the tip of its petals. It‘s beguiling.

“Loki,” Her tone was whispered, soft and faint, like a confidential conversation puffed out for herself, uncarried by the wind to the prying ears. Fortunately, Loki’s senses were stronger than a mortal. His lids fluttered open and raised his brow. “Will you ever take me to Asgard?”

The drowsiness instantly left him. He turned to Toni’s side. The silence is heavy, neither of them breathing. Words didn’t form instantly at the tip of his tongue but as he looks at eyes, her hopeful eyes. Loki feigns a smile. “Of course, Toni. But not at the moment.”

“You said that two years ago.” There was no trace of gentleness in her voice this time. “Are you lying to me, sweetheart?”

He cupped the back of her neck but his hand was batted away. A sigh escaped his lips. “I would never lie to you, Toni. The predicament in Asgard is not getting any better. The Vanirs have broken again another treaty.”

Toni sighed. 

“Please try to understand, my love. I will take you to Asgard someday. I don’t want to bring you there and not be the one to personally accompany you.”

This time, she didn’t fight his touch. He drew little circle patterns on her naked back. “Promise me that you’ll take me there.”

** Winter **

It was’ Jule time. The ground was covered in thick, white blanket like an unpainted canvas. His lips curled when he heard the familiar sound of metal hammering against metal.

With a flick, he teleported inside Toni’s cabin. A grin grew on his face. Toni forging weapons was one of his favorite sights. Loki lets his eyes wander at the expanse of Toni’s home. His eyes immediately catch the velvet rose on the table, it’s still there, unscathed. 

Every occasion, Loki lavished Toni with presents- high-quality dresses from every realm, jewelry, an ornate dagger with his sigil, and most importantly Uru metal. It had been difficult for him to acquire that one. The dwarves from Nidavellir used his service in exchange for the metal.

The consequences came one after another during his quest. Apparently, a fire breathing beast met him halfway, then a humongous serpent, then a raging minotaur and an annoying witch. They all wanted to kill him for stepping on their territory, which the vexing dwarves never mentioned that such creatures would be coming to him.

Toni’s smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring blossom opens. There was something about the manner she smiles; the way butterflies seemed to flee from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a warm home right there in his heart.

Kisses were shared; passionate and soft. Their bodies connected, chanting each other’s names like a symphony of prayers. It was all he wants in his life. To be with her forever.

** Spring **

The wind blew gently causing the blinds to dance in a soft motion. He catches a small glimpse from the window.

Toni’s hands were on her hips and a frown was painted on her forehead.

A stem in her hand waved back and forth while she reprimands Lo— the beast for eating the flower he gave. It seemed like Toni has grown fond of the rose, so like the good boyfriend he is, he took his time to learn a spell to restore the flower.

Days passed slyly, creeping past his knowledge and soon flowers were sprouting on trees, lighting the scenery with pastel shades mixing with the vibrant emerald shades of the grass.

“Loki, when are you coming back?”

That made him halt on his tracks. His lips pursed into a tight line. He craned his head, meeting her glossy gaze. “Soon, my love.”

A word didn’t escape her mouth. Instead, her lips bridled with a bask smile. A sharp tight-lipped that doesn’t meet her eyes.

🥀  
  


_Try as hard as I might_

  
_To flee the shadows of the night_

  
_It haunts me and it makes me feel blue_  
_But how can I try to hide_

  
_When every breath and every hour_  
_I still end up thinking of you_

  
_And in the end everything we have makes it worth the fight_

  
_So I will hold on for as long_

_As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_

  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_

  
_And all will be alright in time_

They say we live in the moment, that the past is always gone, and each day is something new, a stepping stone into a future we dream of even in the cold. They say that time heals all wounds, but many doubt the truthfulness of that old motto when confronted with the death of a dear loved one.

A brunette lying on the ground, body bathed in blood would flood his mind every time he fluttered his eyes shut. Almost a bloody millennia had passed but the wounds were still fresh like yesterday.

The day he went home to plead Odin to have his mortal live on Asgard was the same day she died. It was almost perfect; his future was vibrant when the All-father granted his approval. But the Norns do love watching him suffer.

The way the vibrant rose mark slowly turned into a mundane, faded mark made him crumble. The haunted glaze over his eyes reflects the emptiness inside of me, his soul's plight. Pain. Anguish. Heartbreak. No, that was not the case, Loki lost half of himself; it left a void in his heart that day.

He clutched the velvet rose in hand. The very same rose he gave her; the rose she was so fond of; the rose clutched in her hand as she laid lifeless.

Loki closed his eyes and pretended. Pretend that her smug face is right in front of him.

🥀

The smell of caffeine permeated Loki’s nostrils. He reclined his back against the chair and let his eyes wander at the expanse of the cafe. It was not close to slick. There was no fancy furniture and the menu had nothing exceptional to offer. Everything was contrary to his taste.

Well, except that it was tranquil. And that’s what he needed at the moment after the argument he had with Odin and Thor.

It was around the 20th century that Loki started to visit Midgard once more. Upon setting foot, the first thing he did was go to a familiar cabin near the lake. Shock was written all over his face. The place was still intact after how many centuries. 

Loki took his time and tidied the old cabin to the way it was. Lingering on the very same space his soulmate died was difficult. However, no bad memory can topple the amazing time he spent there with Toni.

“Earl grey with extra sugar and milk?”

Loki muttered a  yes  and tipped the Lady. Languidly, he stirred the brown liquid. The bitter yet sweet flavor taste of the tea coated his buds.

The momentary peace was disrupted when obtuse giggles probed his ears. A grunt escaped his lips. The sight of a couple with intertwined fingers met his eyes. 

There was a cross-shaped mark on their wrist.  They were soulmates. A bitter smile procured on his lips.

He averted his gaze at the couple and blankly stared at the tea. Perhaps he didn't deserve to be happy for all the mischief and chaos he’d done. 

Perhaps... 

The Norns really love watching him suffer.

🥀

The musky, fresh smell of earth permeated the air as little raindrops serenely poured, quenching the parched ground. A spell was cast on Loki’s footwear to avoid it from getting wet as he walks absentmindedly on the streets of New York.

The loud music greeted him upon opening the door. It made the ground slightly vibrate. Bright neon lights flickered everywhere in the room. It made Loki dizzy. Over the roar of music, a peal of distant, hazy laughter and a multitude of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing. Though, he couldn't make out any words.

The enchantress was on the loose again. Midgard was her chosen playground this time. As per Odin’s command, he was to capture his dear, old friend. He was adamant, of course. They spent together in their childhood- playing games, exchanging information regarding seidr and causing havoc. Still, Odin’s words were absolute.

Once the taste of wine coated his buds, he nearly gagged. It was bitter, sour, and vile in his mouth. It was nothing like the sweet wine he was used to. After a while, the taste of mead really did grow on him. Loki found himself refilling glass after glass. He wouldn’t get drunk from a cheap mortal-made wine anyways.

The room got rowdier. The flashing lights of the mortals’ infernal device were blinding. The sudden tingle on his wrist alerted him. His eyes darted at the mark on his wrist. It was odd.

Abruptly, Loki stood up.

The tingling didn’t stop.

Loki wandered around in circles.

He halted his tracks in front of an ornate wooden door.

A flicker of mist sent him backward before he could open the door.

“What are you doing here, Odinson?”

Loki stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he surged closer to the Enchantress. “Looking for you, of course.”

Amora scoffed. “Did All-daddy sent you?”

“Yes,” he replied. A sharp ornate dagger materialized on his hand. The hilt was made of gold. The crossguard had his sigil on it— two-headed serpents, baring their venomous fangs; and at the pommel was gleaming emerald.  It was Toni’s gift.

“Aren’t you a good boy,” she mocked.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek. The tingling was distracting. He clicked his tongue. With a sudden snap of his fingers, both he and Amora were away from the bar.

Besides, it was likely a mortal would get involved.

🥀

Loki was not one of them.

He was no Aesir.

They lied.

Odin.

Frigga.

He lived in a lie for a thousand years.

Darkness consumed his heart.

He was a monster and he’ll live up to it.

🥀

It was dark. Not the kind of comely dark Loki was habituated to. This was pure darkness. 

Tears streamed down his face.

Loki was scared.

🥀

The bonds didn’t break no matter how muchLoki tried. He was getting weaker every day. Every part of his body hurt. 

Pain was all he could feel.

Every time he succumbed to insanity, Toni’s warm smile would appear inside his mind. That was the only thing preventing him lost his mind.

_ Toni. _

_ The way she smiled _

_ The way she laughed. _

_ The way she kissed him. _

_ The way their bodies connected. _

_ Her undying love for him. _

Tears cascaded down his face.

🥀

The reflection in front of him was foreign to his eyes. The dark circles under his eyes; his glowing porcelain skin, now marred with bruises; and the vibrant hues of forest green eyes, now blue.

“Are you ready to claim your birthright?” The groggy voice asked, pulling him from his stupor. The white of Loki’s knuckles became apparent as he gripped the scepter tighter. 

The corners of his lips pulled upward.

Loki was ready.

🥀

The breeze greeted Loki’s skin. Barton was right. Stark Tower indeed provided a good view. The peaceful City of New York will turn into shambles once his Army arrives.

A diminutive smile grew on Loki’s lips when the sound of engine and loud music probed his ears. Fluttering his eyes open, the Man of Iron was indeed close. Loki turned his back and sauntered inside the Tower, knowing that Stark would

Loki’s ears perched when he heard Stark spoke. A breathy whisper coming from the deepest crevices of Loki’s heart made him halt on his tracks. He met Stark's gaze. 

_ Chocolate brown eyes. _ It reminded him of rich earth soil. 

Stark’s mouth moved but a high-pitched ringing sound was all Loki could hear. A sudden pain on his wrist shot through when Stark’s warm hand touched his deft ones. Loki unceremoniously dropped the scepter, and the loud clang echoed through the vicinity.

Hot salty tears cascaded down Loki’s face.   
  


**The Norns had given them another chance.**

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is based from a Japanese song. The lyrics made me tear up despite not being in a romantic relationship (since birth).
> 
> The italicized texts were from a song verse. Songs: One More Time, One More Chance (山崎 まさよし) & Leaves (Ben&Ben).


End file.
